Entity Law
by King-Aries935
Summary: Do to the actions of his old Law Enforcement the owner of yokai academy must enlist the help of a Entity known for her hunger for people hopes and fears with poor tsukune now having to deal with monsters and killers at the same time. He will have to do his best to make friends keep his grades up and not killed by the students. ((Credit for EnriksD8 for helping me by editing))
1. Chapter 1

"How could he?!" The Headmaster yelled to himself. The whole school newspaper was almost killed by the Student Police he himself choose now going around going around like some kind of mafia because they published a paper telling of all the wrong doing them the bribes the beating and the killings. He had to think before this got out to the parents. Dear God if people found out about this, he'd lose all he had worked for thanks to that damned fool Kuyō!

He slammed his fist on the desk opening up one of his drawer to reveal a small book with a symbol he knew radiated energy of pure evil. He looked at it then at the school newspaper and back at it taking a deep breath before opening it up just a bit only for the book to jump out of his hands landing at the front of his desk to reveal a chained up woman.

She was covered in papers with holy words from every religion known to man and that barley did enough to keep her down. The woman was dressed up in an outfit akin to a Christian nun, with long flowing white hair and blood red eyes that would cause fear in the hearts of normal men but the headmaster wasn't any normal man by any means of a stretch. This woman was a being known simply as the Entity a being who feeds off the hope and fears of other using killers she picked from different times and realms it seems like but thankfully they were able to put her in a human form, the very same one that currently kneels before him.

"What do you want? Are you just going to look down at me like a prize you won with your other Dark Lords? Just make it quick." She said in a tired and weakened voice not even looking up at the man. Being a prisoner in your own realm by your own powers would make anyone feel ashamed and to the Entity she hated it her hunger were becoming more painful with each second making it feel like an eternity as she waited for this moment thinking it will be her last making her wonder what it's like to die herself. Today was not that day it seems as she heard him speak.

"I am not here to end your life, Entity. Rather… I can't believe I'm saying this but I require your help. My Student Police Force has become corrupt, students are hurting one another and teacher are doing god knows what behind my back! You and your group of killers can't be corrupted by greed because you and I know what would happen if you tried anything. Straight back into your personal hell and this time I will make sure you suffer. To be on good terms I will let you… take Kuyō away for your meal and when that happens, you will be the new Student Police Captain. Do we have a deal?" He said looking down at her from his desk. She thought about what to say…

It took five whole seconds before she smiled a wicked smile before replying. "I want some of my powers back...to control my killers I need to show them I'm still strong enough. All I will need for this job is my two favorite men." She then gave him a knowing look as he looked over the pages. The first page shows an image of a young man with anger in his eyes. Flipping it over to the second page, the Headmaster saw a large humanoid creature with two blades coming out from each forearm.

Aries, the one on the first page, was The Entity's most loyal killer and he made sure everyone else knew it. The others killers knew it as well and even the ones he hunted knew it. Back at The Killer's Fire, he was always hiding away, holding his legs close to him like a frail child shying away from the rest of the world, but once he was sent out to hunt for his master he does so doing everything he can to not fail his master. No matter the cost he must obey her to find his destined one but he didn't know who to love or act kind… and every time he thought about it his mind would go into a deep pit of insanity and being locked up in a cell didn't help one bit. He yelled a mighty roar hitting the wall thinking it would break but no it just made his fists bleed greatly before they started healing.

He was close to trying to kick down the door again till he saw her standing at the door with a blank expression so he quickly got to his knees waiting for her to speak once more as he asked in a soft voice.

"Who do I need to kill, Mistress?" his voice was young, immature, yet rough at the edges.

Paluma, the humanoid creature on the second page, simply nodded to The Entity as he manifested from the book as well, just in time to see Aries slam his fists into the walls. He shook his head at the pathetic display before turning to see The Entity and the Headmaster of this Academy.

He never really followed the supposed grand vision The Entity had planned. He simply hunted as that was what he has done for so long even before meeting The Entity. Although now he was a tad bit annoyed at the fact he was trapped in this room. It did give him time to work out a bit but he needed to hunt again to fully train his skills. He knew The Entity made him immortal, or so it she says, but he did miss hunting for a single human heart each year as well as fighting against worthy opponents out in the world or back in The Entity's realm where he can practice his bone blades against the other killers.

He honestly missed talking to the Doctor and the Nurse about whatever came to mind, arm wrestling with the Huntress who took thirty minutes to finish with him winning but he didn't miss Freddy Krueger nor did he Aries, the former he never could get along with and the latter he could slightly tolerate more compared to the former.

Freddy Krueger was someone Paluma just didn't like for a variety of reasons, one of those reasons being that Freddy turns on everyone around him, whether it's out in the real world or in The Entity's private realm. The times he had to break up a fight between him and one of The Legion, who he didn't much care for but didn't hate either, was to many to count making him wonder what exactly did The Entity see in the Dream Demon.

Aries, on the other hand, was simply a brooding toddler in a young adult male's body almost like Leatherface (Who made some damn good chili, in the Aswang's opinion) only Aries was more of an annoyance than someone Paluma actually hates due to the young killer having only two distinct emotions, one being that of a pure anger directed at anything Aries kills and the other being that of suicidal sadness that got not only on Paluma's nerves but everyone else's as well. He was starting to think of his old stomping grounds when he heard the door open to reveal his boss carrying a large metal case in her hands.

"Paluma, it's been a long time since I had last saw your face. Sorry to have kept you waiting," she spoke in a voice too sincere for one's own good, but the Aswang knew her all too well.

"I need you to use those skills of your to do a job to earn our freedom." As she said that she used her tentacles to hand him the case. He opened it to show a picture of a group of teenagers ranging from sixteen years of age to an older man, maybe twenty-two at best, in the middle with a red circle around him.

"His name is Kuyō, an S-class monster called a Yōko although knowing you, he will just be another kill under your belt." Paluma just studied the picture and the others around him.

"And the other kids?" He asked as he looked though the case to find a newspaper and pictures telling of the deeds this man had caused. He could tell he didn't like this man at all and it will be nice to end his life. Then he heard her speak again.

"The Headmaster said to try and not kill them so you and Aries-" Before she could finish he spoke in a loud voice.

"You know I work best alone and by the looks of things we aren't really going to be free are we?" She just shook her head no. Paluma simply growled at that.

"Just understand, Entity, I will not go easy on them just because they're kids. I am a hunter of all who breathe in this world." He said looking at her. The Entity simply smiled softly at him.

"Do not worry, I said try besides as a token of our friendship so to speak." With a snap of her finger, the Aswang saw next to the case was the thing that made it all worth it.

A weapon made by this being based around a gun designated XSAPR-58/XGPR-58 (An experimental Russian-American Anti-Tank Rifle), a weapon he fondly loved. He looked inside the magazine to see it was loaded with fourteen bullets with the symbol of The Entity on the side of each letting him know one thing. The Entity was hungry and he was going to feed her the souls of this wannabe monster and whoever else stood in his way. Due to the school's strict rule of not being in one's true for, The Entity had to change Paluma's face. However, due to the Entity being weakened by hunger for so long, the best she could do to his form for now was a tall and muscular human male, wearing a large trench coat that concealed his body from the rest of the world with a strong, shaved face with a buzz-cut hairstyle and pale gray eyes. A few scars decorated his face and, after checking under his shirt, his entire body.

"This would suffice for now," the Aswang growled.

-One Day Later-

Paluma was a bit annoyed when Aries had to stop at the Gardening Club for reasons the young killer never disclosed to him but the Aswang had sneaking suspicion on what it might be. As he waited outside, some of the students of this school were walking past him. He heard some of them talk, the males marveling about his massive size and what was he doing waiting outside of the Gardening Club, and the female students were whispering (quite poorly, his Aswang nature allowed him to perfectly hear what they were speaking about) that he was an odd-looking and scary man making the Aswang give a bland chuckle. It seems that the Entity needed some work on her disguises, to say the least. Aries emerged from the gardening club, a sickle in his hand making Paluma guess he didn't get his prized sickle back when he was let free but knowing the child this weapon will make due.

Then, the two killers saw where the building that held their target. The sight of it alone made Aries walking straight for the door and Paluma readying his rifle, clicking the safety off. He just pounded on the door with his fist making sure that he was heard. When a young man opened it up he was met with a hard kick in the chest making him down on his back the wind kicked out of him and when one of his friends a young girl with claws tries to go for Aries's neck all they hear is the bang of rifle going through the head of the girl. Paluma slowly walked in aiming down his sights looking for any possible targets while the young man heard the cry of anger as Aries stabbed before slicing his belly open to reveal his guts now out in the open as the door behind them closed with a slam.

"Who dares come in here and kill my men?!" The room lit up by candles on the wall to reveal a small army of young kids with the target hidden behind him.

Before Paluma could take the shot he saw them all disappeared as a small group of four kids appear all in monster form being of a lizard thing, a werewolf, a centaur with a sword and last being a minotaur holding a police like club. He could only wonder what Aries was facing maybe he would be facing something worthy of his time. Paluma simply just put his rifle on his back as he let his bone blades appear claws as well.

"Kuyō, I don't think you understand who we are. You see, unlike you and your little army, we can't die and have enough strength to kill all your little followers without getting hurt. Well my coworker Aries over there might get a cut or two but while being a pain in my ass, you just basically led your followers into a slaughter." As soon as Paluma finished that they heard a roar that would be close to a war cry. Kuyō quickly looked over to where Aries was held as he was seeing a brutal battle…

No a battle would be if it was blood on both sides but this was a massacre like in the slasher movies that were all the rage in the 1980s. Kuyō's men were being cut down by this one man army, blood covering the room and guts lying on the floor. The last person he saw die was a newer recruit, a troll, getting his head bashed in against the ground by this human looking monster. Now only four members, not counting Kuyō and another senior member, remain.

"Now for you four," they tensed as the Aswang singled them out. "I'm not in the mood for children like you to kill so I will offer you mercy if you younglings leave. But if you fight me, then so be it. Just know I got a few wars under my belt. The Spanish occupation, the Philippine-American War, World War Two, take your pick. Your choice," he warned in a tired. They quickly ran away to the dismay of Kuyō who yelled at them to come back.

"And to this day I'm still upset I didn't fight against the Entity but can't call myself a coward when I know I would lose." He said as he cut into the air freeing him and Aries from that realm.

"I'm not an idiot I know this stuff from my time with my boss. Now she wants your head so we can do this the boring way." He said pulling out his rifle making sure it was ready to shoot.

"Or we fight. Never did kill a Yōko before and while I did spare those kids I only did so because they won't live long. As soon as my boss is the new Student Police Captain or whatever they will be hunted down like dogs and hooked to be used as food." The Aswang just chuckled as he thought of the other killers getting some need exercise but now was not the time to think about that.

He just looked around grabbing his rifle and shooting it at the wall where he knew were Aries was being held and with one bullet the two killers were free. The Aswang didn't even need to look at Aries knowing damn well the fool was covered in guts as they both slowly approached the target but before he could pull the trigger a string of webs wrapped around the barrel of the gun trying to pull it away with no effect. He followed the string with his eyes to see a woman with odd purple shooting a thick line of web from her mouth.

The woman tried to pull the rifle away but it barely moved from his hand making him shake his head knowing she would be a waste of his damn time so he just simple cut the webbing in two letting his rifle go free. The woman then went for the Aswang but even to his surprise Aries just tackled the woman going to knock her out but she did put up a good fight for a bit before Kuyō began throwing spears made out of pure fire into both of the killers chest causing them to light up like a match making Kuyō laugh a bit before he saw what happened.

"Big mistake, kid!" Paluma roared out as he casually tanked the spears as they burned him. Or so Kuyō and his goons thought.

Paluma's face melted off to show his real self. A real ugly face that was not like anything Kuyō had seen all while the fire burnt off his trench coat to show his military clothes with a tattoo of a unknown symbol on his arm that can best be described as a rose bush with odd spider-like legs mixed together and with Aries he was now on fire his clothes still on fire but not burned off as he held the spider woman still slowly choking her out. Paluma simply growled and threw the woman away. The large individual then placed down the rifle on a nearby wall, lying upwards, and out of reach before turning back at Kuyō.

"I am going to enjoy this fight." He said before charging at Kuyō ready to slice the man into two but he barely got out of the way getting his arm sliced pretty deep as the poor unlucky Yōko heard the snap of a neck seeing his most loyal of comrades being thrown on the floor like a toy that been broken by a young child or in this case man as he was now getting attacked by the child like man full of anger getting cut in the stomach pretty badly by his sickle before kicking him back towards the hunter of men. The hunter just threw him to the ground clear upset at the young psychopath yelling at him.

"Stay away from my kill, damn runt!" The hunter said when the young mad man yelled back.

"We are here to kill, you old fool! The mistress commands us to kill not to play around! Besides you would have ate his damn heart letting him die slowly! Now get out of my way or I will end your damn life you cock sucking fuck-wit!" The nutty man said raising his sickle as the war got ready for a fight.

Just as the first one made their move, deep fog started rolling into the large room.

"Paluma! Aries! Stand down, the both of you!" was all she spoke as the boy called Aries did so with Paluma doing to same but with a more pissed off look.

"I wanted you two to get along since you are both my top men and you need to get along but it's clear now that I have to try harder. No matter it will be down for once the headmaster lets me back into my realm I will be making you both get along as best you can with the help of the Doctor is that clear?!" She yelled as the two nodded Aries now looking like he was going to cry any second to the annoyance the man with the rifle but he kept his mouth shut.

The Nun then pulled a meat hook slowly walking towards the fallen Kuyō who was trying to crawl away before getting a meat-hook in his back picking him off the ground causing him to cry in pain as he then felt a spider-like spear in his chest before he died his body now being dragged to God knows where but he could only guess a fate worse than Hell.

-Days Later-

Tsukune was getting surprises left and right on his first day of high school his father finding a monk who dropped a thing for him to get enrolled her at a school called Yokai Academy, he was hit by a cute girl by her bike who then bit his neck. But the strangest thing was when he was at the opening ceremony for new students to see a strange nun next to the headmaster with two other by her side.

One was a large man in a trench coat. The man's face held a few scars such as burn marks and claw marks, his hair kept short like a buzz-cut. Judging by the large rifle slung across his back, this man was a soldier or a mercenary.

"What exactly was a mercenary doing here?" The boy spoke in his mind. The mercenary shifted his head slightly and his eyes locked with Tsukune's, making the boy look away in fear and looking instead at the mercenary's companion.

It a boy, around his age, wearing some raggedy attire that barely hid his scars. In the boy's hands was a simple gardening sickle. His face sported this dead look but it was his eyes that grabbed Tsukune's attention. They spoke of a mad glee hiding beneath the teen's form.


	2. First Day On The Job

Susie was quite surprised to be let out of her cage with the other killers and more surprised by her boss, The Entity, would not let anyone control her, but hey! She has some of her freedom back and it's nice to see the others again especially her closet friends: Frank, Joey, and Julie best known back at the campfire as 'The Legion', their old gang's name back in the normal world.

She was the smartest member within the Legion so she didn't need to much help from the teachers who work here and along the way she saw the students that she and the other killers will watch over them to make sure they are at their best behavior.

She wanted to see Paluma amongst them even though she knew he was indifferent to her gang but she always tried her best to change that even with her being a bit shy. She always remember the times of how he helped her out with killing or how he helped her break up fights with Freddy and Frank or helping her sharpen her weapon: a sharpened ruler taped with the needles of a compass. Paluma was also the man (Er, creature, she corrected in her mind) helped her make it.

She then saw the gym where the entire batch of freshmen where at, listening to a speech from the headmaster. Along the way, she accidentally bumps into someone knocking her flat on her ass. She was about to start saying sorry only to see the person clothes that of a doctor with white robes on his waist a metal club with small bolts all around it.

Just by that alone she knew who it was but when she looked up she didn't see the man with the torture equipment on his face. No eyes being kept wide open. No murderous and toothy smile kept by the wires. If anything, it was that of a young fairly good looking dark skin man maybe mid-twenties or something with short well-kept white hair. This had to be Herman Carter A.K.A. 'The Doctor' as he was known through the Entity's own crew of killers. He held the rank of being the Entity's chief torturer and interrogator, someone who took a sickening level of glee in seeing his victims lose their minds to his sparks as he questioned them.

His reputation was well-known that even a good amount of the killers were a bit wary of him but here, he looked so different. Susie did know about the rule of looking human within the school campus or something along those lines, which makes sense for the Entity to take some of her best killers with her for this endeavor but still Jesus fucking Christ!

"Susie! Good lord above it has been so long!" She heard him say as he went in to help her up. Funny enough, while looking creepy as hell he is quite nice...well nice is not a word for any of her friends or co-workers but he was a kind person.

"Herman... I can't believe... I mean, uh… I heard of you getting a make-over but..." She was at a loss of words as The Doctor just gave his infamous giggle before replying.

"I know what you're going for. But why are you here are you looking for Joey?" He said with a teasing voice that made her blush a bit but she shook her head making her reply.

"No I'm actually looking for Paluma." With that Herman looked more ashamed of something as he replied.

"Ah… well, I happen to be on the same boat as you on that. I... have to talk to him about yesterday. We should get going the event should be over by now and they should be leaving." He said walking off towards the back door, leaving Susie quite confused with how he reacted to Paluma's name. She was brought out of her confusion when she saw her boss walking their way to see a more depressed Aries that made Susie a bit nervous about how he would react to her.

Aries only had to look up for a second to see Susie and Herman with no change of his mood as he stopped in his tracks with his master who had a small smile on her face as he heard her whispers in his head telling him to not lash out at Herman or Susie. He only nodded a bit as his eyes met for a bit with Susie who looked away from him not as if he was a disgusting freak but someone who was scared of him.

She was a pretty little thing with long pink hair hidden under her old school hoodie with her mask on her waist and knife, if you can call it that, hanging next to it. Her lowers consisted of a skirt and leggings. He didn't understand female clothes or anyone clothes. His clothes were just the one he had on when he had first met the Entity. He was confused about this girl. She always seemed to watch him while he was hidden away from the other but who really knows at this point. He was cut off from his thinking as he heard Herman talk.

"Paluma... I'm..." That was all he could say before Paluma just shook his head giving a look that made Aries more confused but the Good Doctor knew it as the Entity had left them to roam as they all felt something on their arms that being of an odd wrist band of the police symbol of this school only made to look a bit more like the Entity's symbol... he thinks. Even being her most loyal killer he barely knew her at all and that made him a bit angry but he was told to stay calm and that is what he did.

"Alright brat, you go with Susie. Herman, you follow me. Move it, you runts. We got work to do."

Okay now it was hard for Aries to not attack the large Aswang but he knew it was best that they were to stay away from one other's groups for now.

[-]

Tsukune was now on the edge of a nervous freak out learning about this school real purpose. Every thought he was having was how he might die if they figure out his true identity of being a human. The only that kept him from running back to his parents' house for now at least was the teenage woman who had bitten his neck. She went by the name of Moka, a girl who made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her but even with that he knew she was a vampire, a creature of the night that preyed upon his own. At least, that's how old legends and films portray them as such.

As of now, Tsukune was sitting on a bench with a soda in hand Moka drinking tomato juice trying to take this all in but it was damn near impossible to do so even with a pretty girl next to her. Then to make matter worse he heard a voice as he was grabbed by the back of his neck to meet the school bully and the very insane person in his class who loudly asked if he and others could simply eat the humans instead, including the pretty girls.

"Well look at this way: A little prick like you sitting with a girl like that? Well stay away from her, she belongs to me!" The larger boy said as Moka got up yelling at him.

"Hey, let Tsukune go he never did anything to you!" Moka yelled as the man laughed throwing Tsukune into a vending machine almost breaking the damn thing. As he walked closer to the downed boy, he saw a small fog rolling in and he heared the sound of a chainsaw roaring like a beast out of hell, sending chills down his spine. He turns to see a man with a face that was just plain ugly. It was like he took a hot iron to the face and was mold ugly as he saw he was running straight for him making the bully run away in fear leaving Tsukune and Moka alone.

[-]

Max never did like people that much back in the day never could trust them after what his ma and pa did to him locking him up and feeding him like a damn animal in his own home! But when he was found by The Entity he met people like him who were either kind or descent towards him even with his less than average face so when he saw what bastard about to hurt that lad he got his saw working and decide to spook him a bit and boy did it work...a bit to well as he was now looking down to kids who were almost scared to death so might as well talk to them.

"Morning...y'all alright? Name's Max Thompson Junior, I'm part of the school enforcers here. You alright there, little man? Y'need a doctor or something?" Max asked trying to sound as none threatening as possible but due to his past, it definitely wasn't going well but then he heard his partner for the day by the command of The Entity, Miss Amanda Young or the Pig, a woman who wore that odd red clock of her without that pig head on her.

"Max what the hell happened here?" She asked but before he could reply the pink headed one spoke first. "Don't worry he actually saved my friend... it's just we never seen someone like him before." Well that makes sense if he thought about it he couldn't get the make up because this was how he was born into this world. Now we best to get this poor lad to the Doctor. Hell, maybe Sally could fix him up!"

In the new student police force base there were three people working hard to get everything organized to figure out more of the school possible threats and how to deal with them if needed. One of them was the possible new school mental health do to her being the closest to someone with the skills was the Nurse Sally or 'The Nurse' sorting the files on students and faculty members who might need to be 'checked on', the way she spoke of it disturbing other faculty members.

The other was Kenneth 'Jeffrey Hawk' Chase, known amongst the Entity's ranks as 'The Clown', who was lifting up desk and other furniture that was moved during the takeover of this force. Hell, even he had to move some of the bodies that were killed. Some of them were so badly slaughtered he could probably find a good finger from one of them.

The last was the leader herself looking though the book of killers that the headmaster had made during her time sealed away, but she then figured out something that she was a bit afraid of. She left two killers back in another world but she had to think of who they were. She thought and thought as the aura around her was growing ever more dangerous as she remember who it was. She saw their faces in her head the first being of her own prizes she won... Velhallen Beo... the 'Demon King'.

He was someone many feared back in Hell, where it is said that he was almost as strong as Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself, but he had quite the massive ego on him and The Entity knew that if she let him live like a so called King she would have to face him and she rather just end his kingdom than by calling up an old toy or something along the lines of one to her even know the one that killed Beo was one that even The Entity stayed away from. Beo was probably one of the best killers she had oddly enough even if he hated her with an anger that can rival herself.

Oh, she sorely missed her little slave... he was always the one to dress up like a rejected super villain ha! Thankfully the other one she lost was with him and his 'Master' due to him getting... well to the Entity. She hated people who were unprofessional about killing and Beo was probably the most unprofessional killer, always trying to lust over any woman he found. His master was her 'child' so to speak.

A young woman with the name Junko Yoshida a woman who could be best decided as the leader of the very cult that worships the Entity. Junko saw her as a mother and a Goddes to the point where she had a little cult with her in one world they found and boy was she dangerous. One her first day out killing she did so both brutally and in a professional manner making her glad she saved Junko life back in that subway restroom. But she had to think of where they could be...

[The Entity Hunting Ground: Goblins]

Beo was trying his best to get the fucking chain collar off his neck but to no use they were stuck on his neck till that bitch Junko gives him back to his 'rightful master'. Even thinking that made him pissed off but thankfully they were stuck on a world where the Entity let them practice there killing on Goblins for some reason. But he didn't give a shit he loved it hell he was hunting a couple of them now in an old cave with torches lighting the way. He just had a sadistic smile on his face as he chained off the only way out with his chains making sure they could never get out alive and then he saw one of them running like death was here and he wasn't wrong Beo was probably worse. He quickly got his clawed gauntlet out slowly following his prey as the poor unlucky goblin was already cut on his leg making him limp a bit to then be ripped apart by this beast guts slowly falling out of him as Beo laughed throwing him aside looking for more blood.

He walked only a few steps to see where these goblins hid their loot and where the rest of them were at to see his 'Master' cleaning her box cutter knife in a bowl of water turning it red. He saw about ten of the fuckers with their wrist and necks cut wide open casing slow death nothing to bloody sadly. Junko looked at him specking.

"The ritual almost done we just need to find a soul these heretics harmed. I'm pretty sure you of all people should easily find one." She said making Beo laugh slightly.

"Come on sweet heart, do you really wanna go back to her? I'm the only god you ne-" That was all he could say before she gave him a dirty look that said 'Do it and I will cut your dick off', to which he quickly nodded before looking around.

He found so much shit that it was like he was back at his castle gold weapons and finally a scared bloody elf woman in nothing but her birthday suit. Every part of him wanted to do her in but he knew he wouldn't last long so he simply dragged this bitch back to his bitch of a master. Junko looked at the woman staring deep into her eyes specking in a more religious sounding voice.

"Miss, my name is Junko my Lord, The Entity, has given you freedom and now you owe us your life do you understand me?" The woman nodded.

"Good. You are now a follower of the Entity's Grace. Speak your name, new one."

The woman spoke in a scared and small voice, speaking her first name "Lyra…"

Junko smiled only a bit "As your first holy duty you will help us see our lord. Open your eyes wide." Lyra does so as Junko runs the tip of her blade into the water for a couple of seconds muttering some old and dead words not even Beo heard of to see Junko slicing both of Lyra pretty blue eyes making her scream in pain crying like crazy. "Tell us what you see!" Junko yelled as the woman froze speaking.

"I see our lord in a building being yelled at by some pastor a none believer... she looks trapped by this heretic... I see her holy hunters doing nothing... Yokai..." That was all she said before she passed out. Junko looked upset when Yokai was said as Beo looked confused.

"You know of a Yokai? Is that a bar?" He asked as Junko looked at him. "Grab what you can, slave. We are going to school."

[Yokai Academy: Forest.]

Aries knew what he saw that young man staring back at him. Oh boy was he a bit happy almost smiling a bit a human boy. The rules said no humans were allowed on these grounds and he knew that the Entity saw him, too.

'But why did she let him go?' He had furiously yelled at himself. He never questioned his master but he wished she gave him more information on her plans... but he must never falter... before they left the gym master said she saw his one! He was so surprised and excited he did his best to hide it from that Aswang.

Paulma...

The boy hated him but the boy also knew that he needed him. When they are set free to hunt in a world, their skills work best as one. Aries using his cries to lure in the bait and boom! Oh he remembers back in an alternate version of Japan where he and Paulma were sent to hunt for a mother and daughter taken by a lustful man... lust.

Aries never understood lust or love... he only hates and feels sadden to the point of wanting death so when he was about to kill his targets he didn't care about his offering of broken girls he just wanted that man's life. What an odd hunt that was but no matter he was out watching some big bully named Saizo who was lusting after some pink haired girl. He saw it in his eyes the eyes of a killer like himself only for now at least. Aries had a bit of an odd skill he could tell who was ready to kill or had the will to kill just by looking into people's eyes.

He never knew how he had developed this ability, simply guessing how it works from seeing others like him so much. He knew he was planning on hurting that girl so he waited for him to walk under his tree... and he did so for a whole half hour of the man waiting for her to walk down this path. The damned soul didn't even have time to cry when he felt a young nerdy man on his back getting a bad head injury when he hit the ground. Susie wasn't here thankfully off talking to that boy Frank and his destined one. That fueled Aries fist as he starts punching the bully casing blood and teeth to fly out and to the bully to be knocked out cold likely comatose for a bit... he was going to take this punk to the master and get a reward to start his hunt for his prize: The woman of his dreams.

The Entity was now covered in blood as she given punishment for 'hiding' Junko and Beo from him but the damn fool didn't listen to her. She couldn't grab them. Hell, she can't even leave the school unless he says so. She thought of her home where she could feed and find new worlds. She loved finding new people to play her game. She laid her head on her desk spitting small globs of dark blood when she sensed something. It was all around her, a pool of so many emotions that it nearly gave her euphoria. The fear of a new school, the anger of seeing old rivals, the lust of a child youth... it was all here, in this very school. So much just waiting to feed her. If only she was headmaster here, perhaps she could... maybe if she... no... she will need time to properly plan things out... a smile came to her face as she let herself rest her eyes dreaming of killing the headmaster and feeding upon him.

[-]

The school day was coming to an end as Tsukune was walking to his new dorm. He was thinking of leaving but he had a change of heart when he met Moka something about her made him feel... safe even though deep down she was a vampire a strong being. He was alone most of the way there before being stop by the same man from the gym with the same rifle on his back just looking straight at him making Tsukune freeze in place.

Their eyes were looking at one another like a hunted looking at the hunter before the kill. But instead of a bullet the man spoke. "Tsukune Aono… I know what you are." That was what he said in that mercenary like voice of his, rough and just sounded like a man who served in war. Tsukune wanted to run but something about this man aura just made him freeze in place like a deer in a busy highway as the man got closer.

"Normally this is the part where I kill you on the spot... I rip your heart out and feast on it while you slowly die. But for some reason my boss wants you to live... for now." Boss?! What boss?! Oh god how did he find out not even Moka knew... or at least he hopes not. The man was now towering over him looking dead into his eyes.

"You remind me of a man i killed so many times. I see it in those eyes of yours. A man, weak at first but had learned to survive...the man was damn handy with a flashlight. I want you to know im watching you. You and that girl of yours. Now get to bed. You will need to rest for school you runt." He then walked around him leaving him to think of how fucked he might be.

Paluma sighed as he walked into Aries dragging a beaten up kid to the base. He didn't ask, he didn't care, and he had bigger fish to fry as he stormed into the office of the Entity. It was huge with bookshelves high as the roof of the room with a nice old desk with her resting with blood on her face.

"Why did you let him live?" Paluma asked almost yelling at her. She smiled waking up slowly. "Tell me Paluma remember when we first met and I had allowed you to live? I can tell that boy is special. We just need a… 'spark' to start this flame. We need him to show Moka what he is... but how..." almost on cue Aries walked in dragging in the poor unlucky bastard with him.

"He was planning on hurting two students. Saw it in his eyes." He said as the Entity smiled before speaking "Let him come tomorrow." She said as she used one of her back spider leg thingy heal him and make him forget what happened. "I want to see what a human and a monster can do."

[The Next Day on the way to school]

Tsukune was now just having a piss poor start as he was getting thrown across the woods by Saizo, in his monster form, a mountain troll, they called it, who seemed way more pissed.

"I told you I'd be back!" He yelled as Tsukune was thrown into a tree without knowing that watching them was Paulma, sights locked on Saizo just in case as Aries was ready to grab the body of Tsukune if he does die... and at this point it was close.

"You are a dead man, you weak little coward! I'm gonna make that cute little girl mine! The strongest always gets the best!" Saizo yelled as Paluma rolls his eyes at that claim, as the logic made it so he got the vampire because of his strength alone. He did think she was a pretty little girl but he didn't care at all. He was here to do what he does best and that's killing and hunting as he heard Aries speak softly.

"I can tell the vampire's here. Her aura's almost as strong as yours or mine... even though I'm the strongest. If my Mistress didn't stop me, I'd have your head by now you weak fool." He said with spite in his voice. He didn't lie on Moka being here as she ran to save him to only get slammed into the same tree as Tsukune making her cry in pain coughing up a bit of blood and the Paluma felt something off about her and Aries felt it too. A rage waiting to be free almost as strong as their weakest killer still being stronger than anything a simple monster can muster.

"Moka...I'm sorry i couldn't save you." Paluma heard Tsukune whisper thanks to his sharp hearing.

"But I have to tell you the truth... I'm human... I'm sorry i couldn't save you..." Moka looked at him with a small and soft smile.

"Tsukune, even though I've been though middle school with humans who thought as me as a freck...you are the sweetest human i met in my life..." While saying that she grabs his hand placing it over her rosary.

"Here...goes...nothing..." She said as she let his hand fall. With Saizo coming closer and most likely the end of these two Paluma got his aim ready aiming at Saizo head ready to end his life after killing them both to only hear the chink of the rosary falling to the ground casing the sky turning red as blood a blinding purple light that made Paulma eyes go wide blinding him do to his sensitive eyes with Aries using his hand to cover his own eyes to save his own.

After the light went down, he then saw Moka Akashiya in her real form a woman of pure beauty with long sliver hair a body that made him surprised for a bit but what caught his attention was the strong aura around her that made him smile instead of cowering in fear. The amount of strength and power coming from this sliver hair woman was just perfect...oh man how he wished he could try and kill here and now finally get a good fight but for now he would have to watch her deal with him.

Speaking of which she easily kicked the bastard with one kick knocking him into the same tree him and Aries was in making it tremble. "Learn your place." She coldly spoke as she looked at the tired human looking up at her before passing out. Then she looked at the tree but mainly in the branch that hid the two killers.

"Come down now. I know your there." She yelled at the surprise of Aries and Paluma to a degree. 'Well, there was no use in hiding,' he thought as he and his colleague hopped down from the tree now in the view of this woman of power. Their eyes met, Paulma knew of this power it was like his but he could tell she had a problem that being of honor and pride. He heard of vampire in his old world following a 'Code of Honor' so perhaps the same could be said here. He wanted to fight her and eat her heart but he knew he can't, not yet at least.

"There is no need for a fight vampire. My coworker and I just wish to take this man in to our boss. Don't worry about your human, he'll live... for now." He said as he saw Aries checking the man to see if he was alive which he was thankfully.

"Your auras… you and your partner are nothing like a monster. Why would I trust you?" She asks and, to his own surprise, Aries answered.

"Our Mistress would never lie. Besides we would have killed you by now. Even though I could do it single handedly but this old fuck needs help." Aries said with a small smile that made Moka uneasy about these two getting ready to fight.

"Now do us a favor and put the thingy on your neck before I rip out your bleeding neck and let this old fuck eat your heart!" Aries snapped at Moka as she didn't do it at all making Paluma sigh at his partner's subpar social skills. He then pats Aries head a bit as they shared a look knowing what it meant. Paluma then grabbed a spare bullet casing from his pocket and threw it at the woman who grabbing it in mid-air to look at it confused. Then before she could look away she then was dropkicked kick into the tree knocking her out cold.

"Can't believe that worked. I swear i was expecting she grab me." Aries said looking back at Paluma. "Understand me you weak old man I never need your help. When the Entity says so I will have your head." He said threatening him while putting Moka's rosary on her neck again to bring back the pink hair girl.

"And when that day comes, you will lose you damn runt. You're just a weak minded little shit who needs help to even fight on your own." He said making Aries growl like a dog at the large man. This was surprisingly normal for them before they left, arguing into the night.

As Moka and Tsukune woken up, they found only a chopped tree cut down the middle.

Saizo woke up in a second as he felt something sharp go into his shoulder blade seeing the tip of a meat hook going through his skin making him scream for help one second before getting slapped by someone. With tears in his eyes he saw a man in a apron with a mask made of someone elses face holding a hammer in one hand and a chainsaw in the other grunting at him guessing for him to be quiet. "Oh, finally… you're awake." He heard someone say to reveal a woman in a nun outfit looking at him with a sinister smile.

"Mr. Saizo you are here because you almost killed two students and by my law you deemed to be punished by law. The punishment shall be locked away into my realm but not before you have your legs cut off by my dear butcher here. He's currently busy making the others into his prize winning chili. Anything you wish to say before your end?" She asked the poor bastard in front of him.

"P-Pl-Please... I can pay you whatever you want!" He cried as the woman just laughed a bit before speaking.

"Mr. Saizo i don't care for money. I don't care for gold, women, men, ownership of anything, or even your services. All i care for in life is the emotions a young man like you makes as we speck you are in fear and that makes me hungry for it!" She said as he saw her open her mouth a bit to revel something deep in her mouth as if something was trying to be free. "I am not a normal monster like you nor am i like the lawmen you knew I am a being of pure fear that hungers for your emotions and your soul. Now then Leatherface please do what you wish~" Was what she said as the roar of a chainsaw grew loud filling the room with it sound as Saizo felt the ripping flesh being sawed from his right leg making him cry out in pain as he tried to free himself to no avail as he then saw slowly coming to him what could be spider legs with sharp points going towards him. He then saw his right leg fall to the ground as his left was next blood dripping from his wound as he cried for mercy or the sweet release of death. So death came in the form of the spider legs stabbing into his heart and stomach carrying him up as he felt his left fall into the hands of the woman. But then her heard a voice of the woman in a deep and ungodly voice tell him one thing.

"Death is not an escape!"


End file.
